


to die by your side

by stillthelxuvre



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillthelxuvre/pseuds/stillthelxuvre
Summary: to die by yours side, is such a heavenly way to die.or an alternative ending where Dani and Jamie live the rest of their lives together
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	to die by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. This is based in the last episode of the haunting of bly manor.

“take me with you, take me, drag me down, like you did with the others.” Jamie cried, she was shaking, she kept on swimming, trying to see dani’s face for a few minutes more, and that’s when she decided, she would drag herself down if dani wouldn’t.

-Jamie.- A voice called her, she didn’t respond. -Jamie, baby, what’s wrong?.- 

Jamie opened her eyes, she touched the pillow, she was in their bed, she turned around and she saw Dani at her side, worried about her. -You were screaming something i couldn’t get to understand and you wouldn’t stop moving, what’s wrong?.- 

-I had a bad dream. A really really bad dream.- her voice broke and she could still feel the dream, it felt real. -Am i still dreaming?.- 

-You’re not, look at me, i’m here, what was the dream about?.- 

-You...well, she took you, i woke up and you weren’t by my side, and you left a note, “It’s time” it said, so I went there, i went to Bly, and i swam into the lake and there you were, I don’t recall if you were dead, but you were there, and i was trying so hard to get to you, and i wanted you to take me with you, you didn’t though.- Jamie couldn’t help but start crying, she felt like she was still dreaming, Dani took her hand and dried her tears with the other hand. 

-You know, I don’t feel her anymore, I didn’t want to tell you at first in case it would happen again, but it’s been a few months, i think she’s gone.-

-like, dead?.- 

-i guess.- Dani smiled, Jamie felt relief. -Anyways, i made coffee.- 

-not your coffee again.- 

-It’s all you got, take it or leave it.- 

—————

-Are you ready for this?.- Jamie asked once they were in her car. -you know we can wait a few years more if you’re not ready yet.- 

-I am.- 

-Okay poppins, let’s go.- 

They got to Bly, not the manor though, the little house where Henry, Miles and Flora lived, Flora called them everyday for the past five years, and the girls spoke to Henry, it all ended in an arrangement, they would adopt Flora.

\- Flora, Miles, look who came to visit.- Henry said when he opened the door and saw the couple standing there with a smile in their faces like if they wouldn’t drank that coffee Dani has made.

-Dani! Jamie!.- Flora said running to the door and once she got there, she hugged them both, she felt like home when she was with them, though she couldn’t experienced it more when she was a child, but everytime she would talk to them through the phone, she would feel like she was at peace, like she had two people who loved her so much and would do everything for her, she had never felt that way since their parents died. 

-Hi!, where’s Miles?.- Said Dani entering the house and looking inside. 

-Oh, he must be in his room, let me get him.- 

-Wait.- Henry said, and Flora went back to where they were standing.- We want to ask you something first, or, tell you something.- 

-What’s the matter?.- 

-Well Flora, Jamie and I have been thinking a lot, and you know, we had so many beautiful times with you, you know, when you were a child, and Henry is busy most of the time so, we though that maybe, if you want, we can adopt you.- 

Flora looked at them both with a confused face that then turned into a happy face, she started crying. 

-So, you would be my new moms?, i would live with you and be a family?.- 

-Yes, if you want to.-

-Yes!, it would be perfectly splendid, but what about Miles?, isn’t he coming with us?.- 

-He will be okay.- Henry said. -He’s growing so fast, and he’s not a good influence to you Flora, not now, you will be able to see him everytime you want, as long as Dani and Jamie can bring you here or i’ll take him there, but you will see him, do you want to go with them? would you like to have a new family?.- 

-Well, that’s good for me, i guess, you were always my family.- 

—————-  
they came back to new york, to the apartment jamie and dani shared, they have prepared a room for flora, a bit small compared to the one she had in bly, but she didn’t seem bother, she loved it. And they lived there, as a family. One year has passed and they were happier than ever, Dani hadn’t seen Viola for months, and she was relieved because that meant she was going to stay with Jamie for a little more. 

-I have to tell you something. - Flora said one night while they were eating dinner. 

-There’s something wrong?.- Jamie asked and Flora denied with her head.

-Not, at all, i just wanted to tell you two things.- 

-Well go ahead then.- Dani smiled and looked at Jamie with a curious face.

-I met a guy, he is from my school, and he’s nice, so nice, he asked me out. And i wanted to ask for permission because i would like to accept. - Flora looked at both of them smiling. Jamie looked at Dani with an approval face, it took Dani a few seconds to approve it, but she finally did.

-Of course you can go, but you will have to tell us everything about that boy, you know, just in case. - Jamie said and Dani took her hand.

-Yeah, the same thing.- Dani added. 

Flora smiled. -And the other thing, i also met a girl. -She swallowed, finding it difficult to speak. -Also from my school, and she’s so nice, and i feel good around her, and she told me she liked me, and that’s the hard part.- Flora looked down to the floor. 

-And, do you like her back?.- Jamie asked, her eyes were crystalized, as if she was about to cry. 

-I don’t know, but it felt good when she told me that, she’s pretty, i’ve always thought she was, but i don’t know how i feel, and i’m about to accept this date with the boy, and i don’t know.- 

-Flora, sweetie.- Jamie said. -Don’t rush yourself, you are discovering yourself, and that’s normal, you don’t have to feel everything at once, give yourself some time. - She looked at Dani. -You know, i was 15 when I realized i liked girls, and i’ve been with a bunch of guys just to convince myself that I didn’t like girls, but i wasn’t really sure about who I was until I met Dani.- 

-And i was about to marry a boy just to force myself to like boys too.- Dani started talking. -And it’s okay if you find out you’re bisexual, it’s completely fine, and we’re here for you and we love you.- 

Flora left her chair in the other side of the table and hugged both of them. -Thank you, not only for this, but for letting me stay with you, i love you too.- 

————

And that’s how they spent the rest of their life together, they got married again, once it was legal, Flora had finally found out who she was, and they were happy, truly happy. Dani never saw Viola again, so she thought she had finally let herself go, and Jamie was happier than ever knowing that her wife was finally herself, truly herself. 

The years passed, and their time finally came, Jamie was the first one to pass away, but she did it full of joy, as she told Dani before she did, to die by the love of her life’s side, was such a heavenly way to die, and she wouldn’t wanted it to be in any other way, she kissed Dani one more time when she knew it was time, and she felt asleep, hugging Dani, and Dani loved her the whole way. The next day, Dani died, but as Jamie, she was happy and she told Flora she will meet Jamie and they would be happy afterlife, as it was supposed to be. And Flora, let her go, because, dead didn’t mean gone.


End file.
